How to Run (v2)
by Soldier78
Summary: A rewrite of my original 'How To Run' with more Hiccup, Astrid and a better development of the OC. Summary: After Hiccup finds a shipwrecked girl in the middle of the ocean, all Hel breaks loose. True courage and loyalties, as well as the strength of evolving friendships and new opinions, will be tested. Summary sucks, sorry, but, Hiccstrid, OC, swearing and violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a rewrite of my fanfic "How to Run", I wasn't too pleased with how I wrote it and so I decided to rewrite it to include more Hiccup and Astrid and develop my OC a little bit. I have some oneshots in store that include Tristen, I'm actually quite fond of this OC. But, I wanted to give this a shot and see if Tristen is well-received enough to continue my plans for her. I hope you enjoy this story and yes, there is plenty of Hiccstrid. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**~Soldier78~**

How to Run

Chapter 1

_The attack-now-ask-questions-later strategy encompasses the fighting style of the Viking culture. It is the Viking Way. We did it when we were fighting dragons and, sometimes, when we were fighting enemies from other tribes. Even when I sometimes disagree with it, they still do it. Now, running from a fight was something Vikings didn't take lightly. We are supposed to face things head on and not back down, otherwise, we wouldn't be warriors and wouldn't earn an honorable death. Running or frozen in fear even was deemed unworthy and so, that Viking's name was trashed, ruining the family honor. _

_However, I will move on to my traditional introduction. This is Berk. This is the home of Vikings and now, dragons. Located on the meridian of misery, north of Hopeless and south of Freezing-to-Death, the island is filled with people just as tasteless as our food. The isle has such a wonderful variety of weather. Nine months of our year are dazzled with snow and the other three months filled with sleet, rain and limited sun._

_Very rarely, we get visitors who aren't traveling merchants or from visiting tribes. Even more so, it was the most unusual thing and I use unusual very loosely when referring to an island of Vikings who ride flying, fire-breathing reptiles. _

_It was a girl I found floating in the water. She was unconscious when I urged Toothless, my Night Fury, closer. She was hanging onto a piece of driftwood with two arms. One of those arms was painted with blood from a nasty cut on her forearm. I picked her up and flew her quickly to Gothi. I reported the girl to my father, the Chief and really, all I could do was wait. _

_There were a lot of questions running through my mind. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she out in the sea?_

_All I could do was wait. _

"Da," she mumbled in her sleep. Gothi heard the quiet whisper. It was the same whimper she had heard for the past six hours. The girl in the bed, already treated for the injuries sustained, turned her head right to the left, eyes scrunched up in agony. "Da, nil!"

Her eyes finally snapped open as if whatever plagued her young, wounded mind finally shocked her into reality. The girl breathed, panting as she recovered from the knee-jerk wake. Gothi watched her, ready for the stream of questions that would pour from this girl's mouth. She studied her careful movements. She picked up her head and whispered in some undecipherable utterances. She mindlessly lifted the bandaged arm to her forehead and she jumped again. Without even regarding her body, she snapped upright in bed. She winced from the headache she was most likely sustaining. Her eyes reopened again from the grimace and she stared at the bandaged arm.

Her gaze finally fell upon the old woman across the floor from her and she clutched the blanket up closer to her body.

The girl spoke up in her native tongue with a harsh question. She was trying to keep from panicking. Gothi cleared her throat and took her steps towards the bed. The teen loosened her grip on the blanket and Gothi carefully pointed to the window with her cane.

The teen raised a brow in confusion. Gothi shook her head and pointed from the window to the girl. The teen craned her neck to look out the window and spoke, trying to understand the old woman's interpretation.

Gothi then had to make this girl realized that she wasn't among natives anymore. She gently gestured to her helmet and the girl gasped, sliding back in the bed until her back hit the headboard. She moaned from the sudden pain and looked at Gothi.

"Nil, nil, nil." She had muttered. Her good hand came to press against her forehead as she processed this. She then looked at Gothi. "Yeh er Vikin'?"

Gothi, a bit impressed at the girl's grasp of Norse, nodded her head. The teen muttered 'Nil, nil' over and over again. Gothi finally had enough with the girl's consistent denial and abruptly knocked her cane against her head. The teen winced and howled, clutching her head.

"Ow, oi!" She shouted right at her with a furrowed brow. Her hand clutching her now throbbing head. Gothi smirked. "Fine, speak Norse."

Gothi gave a nod, satisfied with the quick agreement. The teenager looked at the old woman and Gothi was able to study the mysterious girl up close.

Her hair was a chestnut brown. It was messy, thick, dirty and bristly from the salt water. When she was found, her hair was in a messy ponytail and now it hung down, passed her shoulders, the bangs swept to the side by her hand. Her eyes were an ocean blue and were very expressive. Gothi saw the surfaced worry and panic but also could see the submerged expression of despair and confusion. Just across her left eye, in a jagged line, was a pale pink scar that kept her left eye just partly open. Her forehead had creases that were supposed to wait until she was aging. Her cheekbones were high and it was for certain that the girl hadn't been fed a decent meal in a long time.

Gothi's eyes slowly traced the contours of her thin face down to her neck which had another scar striking from the jaw to her collarbone. Her shoulders were a little broader than most women and Gothi's eyes fell upon the arms of the teen. When she wrapped the forearm, Gothi could tell that this girl was strong. She could feel the sinewy muscles that graced her forearms and upper arms when she tended to the grim slash on her forearm. Gothi deduced that this child had been through labor, what kind remained unanswered, and that whatever came with that labor, caused her despair. This was going to be an interesting task for the Village Elder.

However, the teenager was less than pleased to be _examined _by this stranger and she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Wha'?" She hissed, bluntly. Gothi shook her head, disregarding the girl's contempt, and quietly hobbled across to the hearth where she picked up a bowl and scooped something warm out of her cauldron. She brought it over to the girl and held it out to her. She looked at the old woman with a raised brow, taking the bowl after a little prod from her. She looked at the bowl, her hands slightly trembling. Slowly, she licked her lips and brought the bowl to the chapped skin. The salty broth stung the dry rims but nonetheless, she felt the warmth trickle down her parched throat and settle into her groaning stomach. She nearly moaned at the deliciousness of a simple broth but kept it contained when she remembered the stranger's presence. Gothi gave a satisfied nod as the girl continued to slowly slurp the soupy mix.

Eventually, Gothi picked up the empty dish and watched the girl fall into another slumber. Another time it would be appropriate to know this child's name and she will definitely ask. But for now, she helped ease the groggy girl to lie against the wooden frame. She tenderly brought the blanket up to the girl's pointed chin as if she was putting a little toddler to bed. Carefully, Gothi placed her hand against her forehead to check for a fever. The skin was a little warmer than normal but in a few days, the girl would be healthy enough to move around. Her hand stayed there for a moment longer, taking in the sight of this mysterious human. Eyes were closed, loose hair framing her small, scarred face. She looked at peace at this moment and Gothi couldn't help but allow a sweet, tender smile grace her old face.

She slept undisturbed until that next morning. She woke up abruptly, not from a nightmare, but from a pounce on her stomach and something biting at her nose.

"ACH!" she shouted very loudly. It startled the beast that had taken a nip at her bruised noise. She swatted her hand at the scaly creature. "Oi!"

The creature chortled, angry at the girl's dismay. The girl finally got around to fully realize what exactly chomped on her nose.

"Wha' the 'ell're yeh?" She inquired, brow raised as she picked up the beast like picking up a stray cat. She held it up with her two hands and gazed, perplexed at it. The thing's tongue lapped out and up, licking his nostril. She grimaced, disgusted and set it back down on the bed. "Ugh."

The footfalls of the old woman drew her attention away from the beast. The thing happily gurgled at the arrival of her. The woman chuffed and used her staff to point to the floor as a command for the creature. The thing jumped off and waddled towards the fire. The girl looked at the old woman, brow still arched in confusion of the identity of that thing.

"Wha' is tha' thin'?" She inquired to the elder. The old woman sighed and pointed to the window right next to her. Calmly, the girl raised her neck again and saw something flying right passed. She blinked and started to rise out of bed. She carefully stood onto her two feet, feeling wobbly at first from the lack of mobility. She grasped the headboard and steeled her jaw, crossing the chilly floor with her blistered bare feet. She walked up to the window sill and peered out. Right there, she saw a collection of flying beasts. She gasped when one shot fire.

"Fire-breathin', scaly…" She looked at the little creature over her shoulder and then at the elder. "Drag'ns."

The old woman nodded in affirmation. The girl went back to sit on her bed and she blinked twice, shocked.

"But…it was only stories." She whispered to herself as if completely blown away that such a creature existed. She looked at the old woman. "Yeh live wit' 'em?"

The old woman nodded, again. The girl bit her tongue for a moment, processing this situation.

"Yeh really don' speak much, d'yeh?" She asked the elder. The woman nodded again and the girl sighed. The old woman then approached her and she looked up at her. Young, blue eyes connecting with old, silvery ones. The woman pointed her stick at her. She raised a brow, perplexed until it tapped her in the chest. She grimaced in slight discomfort. "Wha'?"

She poked again and used a bony finger to gesture to her.

"Me?"

The woman nodded.

"Me name?"

She nodded again, still patient with this child. She cleared her throat.

"Tr-," she paused and swallowed as if completely nervous in revealing her name. The second attempt was strong and blunt. "Tristen."

The old woman nodded and placed her cane back onto the floor. The girl, Tristen, had her eye fixed on the elder.

"Who're yeh?" She asked with an arched, skeptical brow.

Gothi gestured with open arms to the environment that surrounded this girl. Tristen's neck craned, twisted and turned as if piecing together a none-too-hard puzzle.

"…a priest?" She figured out after some few minutes. Tristen looked right at her for the nod of confirmation which Gothi gave. Tristen gave a low, sardonic chuckle.

"Aye, o'course." She muttered, derisively.

Gothi paid no mind to the girl's rude response.

"So…d'yeh 'ave name?"

Before Gothi could reply, there was a sudden knock at the door. It made Tristen jump and Gothi only narrow her foggy eyes. She walked towards the door in her slow, wobbly stride. She opened the door and looked up at the face of the Chief's son.

"Good afternoon, Gothi. May I come in?"

From the bed, the girl's breath hitched and she thought to feign slumber but it was too late when she looked into the piercing green eyes of the afternoon visitor. He looked none-too-older than herself. He was lanky, really thin but…she saw the hints of maturity in his face and in his torso. He himself regarded the guest.

"Hi," he said with a lopsided smile. He walked closer to the bed. Her eyes fell upon the metal contraption on his lower left leg, acknowledging it and when he spoke again, her eyes snapped right up at him. "I'm Hiccup, I'm the one who found you."

"'Iccup?" the girl asked, brow raised. She wanted to laugh at the ridiculous name. Hiccup even seemed to notice her stifled chuckle.

"Yes, yes. A very unusual name." Hiccup commented, sarcastically. The girl released a breathless amused laugh. Hiccup continued to grin at her. "So…what's your name?"

The girl took a few moments, hesitant obviously. Her eyes wandered to Gothi and then back at the boy. She cleared her throat and answered firmly.

"Tristen."

"Hm, Tristen." Hiccup hummed. "You know, that's different too."

Tristen chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"So…at least yeh talk. Tell me where in the 'ell I am?" Tristen questioned, hinting the inner frustration of how confused she was. Hiccup nodded his head.

"You're on Berk." Hiccup answered her with his slanted grin. "Home to Vikings and Dragons. My dad is the chief."

Tristen didn't react flustered about that statement. She just nodded her head.

"So…yeh found me in water?" Tristen asked.

"Yes, actually." Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. "On a piece of driftwood."

Tristen gave a slow, understanding nod. Her eyes full of unmistakable despair and weariness. Hiccup noted that somber look and cleared his throat, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, think you'll be able to walk sometime soon?" He asked. Tristen looked right at him, pointedly. "I think you should get a tour of this place."

She noted how slanted _and _goofy his grin was. He sure was a looker and his sparkling green eyes alit with excitement made even the smallest of smiles appear on her tired face. Yet, something else crossed her mind that made that genuine smile short-lived but she nodded to him anyway. Hiccup took that as an answer and Gothi began to shove him out the door.

"Right, I'll be…on my way then." He chattered to her. Tristen arched a brow. "Nice, um, meeting you Tristen."

And Gothi slammed the door in his face. She turned away from the threshold with a great eye roll and Tristen released a bit of a laugh.

"The welcomin' party, eh?" She asked the Elder. She smiled at Tristen's rhetorical question and went about her own business. Tristen reclined against the headboard of the bed. She closed her eyes briefly until she felt a weight wiggling through the space between her arm and the bed. She opened her eye to see the same nippy dragon settling down next to her as if cuddling. She gave an amused chuckle.

"Berk…" She whispered, absently scratching the scaly beast's head. He was curled next to her hip, his head resting on the blanket against her thigh. Her head fell against the board and she looked up at the ceiling. "Christ almigh'y."

To be continued.

**Please, click that button. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm going to post these chapters at least twice at a time. I'm still doing some editing on the rest. Please, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**~Soldier78~**

How to Run

Chapter 2

By next morning, Tristen was healthy enough to go outside and explore this 'Berk'. Without Gothi's burning gaze, Tristen snuck out the front door. She was greeted by the sight of a calm ocean and the smell of salty air. Her bare feet limped across the ledge. She had a great view of the village beneath her and an even greater view of the vast ocean. She stared at the blue water with a hint of contempt. Her mind only seemed to process gray and unruly. She heard her own shout of defeat in her mind and she subconsciously touched the bandaged arm that hung limply at her side.

"_Run, Tristen, run!"_

"_Da, nil! I won' leave yeh!"_

_Shlink!_

Whack!

Tristen jumped, startled by the abrupt blow to the head, and hissed when she felt the pain by her knee from the slight jostle. She grasped her head and glared at the shorter woman who was right behind her and displayed no apology for her brash action. In a way, Tristen was grateful.

"Aye, back in bed." The teen sighed.

She made for the front door when Gothi stopped her with an outstretched hand. Tristen obliged and looked at her with perplexity. She gazed pointedly into the eyes of the old sage who beckoned her back inside. Tristen followed with a cocked brow and shut the door right behind her. Gothi came from the corner of her hut, holding a pair of old boots and a fur vest. She handed the two items to the teen and she slowly put them on her. She felt warmer with the extra clothing and she was about to thank the elder when there was a knock at the door.

Tristen went to open it to see none other than Hiccup, standing right there with his dorky smile and his dragon in tow.

"Morning." He greeted. "I saw you were up and well…thought you could use a lift to the village?"

Tristen nodded and looked over at Gothi, wordlessly asking permission for her leave. Gothi gave a firm nod and she left with a wave. She stopped, suddenly struck with the idea that she would be flying this scaly reptile.

"Aye, 'old on." Tristen candidly interjected. Hiccup had just mounted on the black beast with a raised brow of amusement. She pointed at the dragon. "Me ridin' tha'?"

The dragon scoffed indignantly and turned his face away from the questionable teenager. Hiccup jumped off quickly.

"Oh right," He said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He gestured to his dragon. "This is Toothless, Toothless, Tristen."

"Aye, more odd names." Tristen chuckled. Hiccup smiled, amused at the teen's response. "So…yeh fly drag'ns?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Let me show you." He offered, hand outstretched. Tristen hesitantly took it and Hiccup guided her to Toothless's back. Slowly, her breath hitched as she mounted on the back of the dragon, wounds still not entirely pleased with the sudden activity. Hiccup sat right in front of her. She muttered something Hiccup couldn't understand under her breath as Toothless spread his wings.

"I…uh…changed me mind!" Tristen alerted before Toothless could take off.

"He's harmless," Hiccup assured though the girl wasn't entirely convinced. Her arms were folded and her brow was raised. Hiccup patted his best friend's stout neck. "Aren't ya, bud?"

Tristen released a heavy, reluctant sigh and gave him a nod.

"Right, go'un." She approved. Hiccup smirked and prepared for flight.

"Alright, hang on." Hiccup commanded and just like that, the dragon took off to the skies. Tristen's hands immediately grasped Hiccup's shoulders. He grimaced from the bruising hold but felt it soften when Toothless started to casually glide. As they rode the sky, Hiccup occasionally glanced over his shoulder to see the look of awe written on the girl's face.

"By Christ." He swore he heard her mutter.

"So what do you think?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nicely banked right. They were over the Academy by now.

"Yeh've it good lad. Yeh fly." Tristen replied, her voice seemed to carry this tone that could've been either wonder or saddened admiration. Hiccup frowned slightly at her odd tone.

"Are there any dragons where you come from?" He had the nerve to ask. Tristen shook her head.

"Nil." She said. Her answer was short, obviously meaning that she didn't to answer any more of his arsenal of questions. Hiccup, being the gentleman he was, respected that and they were lulled into silence.

Very soon, Hiccup had landed Toothless in the middle of the village square. He started giving her a ground tour.

"Over there is the Great Hall. We hold feasts, town meetings and daily meals if you don't feel like cooking." Hiccup pointed as they walked along. He then pointed to a bridge across the landscape. "That's the bridge that leads to the Academy, where we train dragons. I'll take you there in a few moments. There's something I'd like to show you, first."

Tristen arched her eyebrow with mild curiosity as Hiccup led her to a pretty large shack nearby. She walked in, felt a rise in temperature and realized that this was a Forge. This Hiccup gestured to the place that was littered with old weapons, scrap metal and other forging equipment.

"This is our Forge." Hiccup introduced. He then gestured to a bulky, two-limbed man who hobbled into the door on a modest peg leg. "This is the owner, Gobber."

"Aye, and yeh are supposed to work, Hiccup." Gobber countered. Hiccup shrugged apologetically. He looked at the girl. "Eh, yeh must be the girl he found in the ocean."

"Aye." Tristen said with a nod.

"What's yer name, lass?"

"Tristen." She said, offhandedly, as she reached over and picked up a sword with a pretty nasty chip in the center in curiosity. She held it with ease. Hiccup had disappeared somewhere else deep within the Forge, leaving Tristen to stare at the Viking-style sword with a rueful glint in her eye. She gave it a test swing, someone witnessing would expect a look of admiration for the fine craftsmanship but, instead, there was only the look of remorse held heavy in the girl's eye as she held the sword in her nimble, small hands.

There was a clear of the throat and Tristen looked up. She casted aside the sword and watched the scrawny boy approach her with his hands behind his back as if hiding something. She scrutinized the boy with narrowed, searching eyes and a raised brow.

"I…uh…fixed this up for you." He said, bringing the object from his back to her full vision. It was held out in both his hands, offering it to her. Tristen's mouth slightly dropped open at the sight of it. Tears threatened to touch the rim of her eyes. Her hands, trembling, took the sword from him. She didn't recognize the scabbard but she recognized the hilt. Her hand grasped around the shaft and she gave it a yank to inspect the boy's handiwork.

_Sch-link. _

She gazed at the polished steel, not even recognizing it. All remnants of dirt and blood erased by this boy's careful hand. She could see her reflection in the blade. The crossguards, which were curved and made of brass, glimmered in fine glory. She stared at one particular side and saw the words _Trí Ghrásta Dé _still there and readable.

"It took a while to get all the dry blood off, the dirt was easy," Hiccup had interjected. Tristen re-sheathed her sword and looked at him. "You hunt a lot, huh?"

Her eyes fell upon the shiny pommel and she licked her lips, voices screaming in her head as she glared at it, contritely. She gazed back up at him.

"A-Aye, did…do." She stammered, Hiccup raised a brow.

"I've never met someone who hunted with a sword." Hiccup commented. "My girlfriend prefers an axe, others use their bows."

Tristen chuckled, it sounded quite forced but it seemed to trick Hiccup.

"Always be'er wit' sword." She said and that statement, no matter what it inferred, was the truth. She carried the sword by the scabbard in her hand. She followed Hiccup out, her leg growling at her again for sudden movement. Hiccup looked at her.

"There's something engraved on the handle." Hiccup mentioned. "What is it?"

Tristen said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Me Da said et." She answered, vaguely. Hiccup was about to open his mouth again with another question when they heard a voice and a loud squawk.

"There you are Hiccup!"

Tristen nearly jumped again at the large dragon that landed not far from her. Her hand flew to her hilt out of habit but she relaxed when she found a blonde Viking dismount. She was a bit taller than Tristen and she had a lighter shade of eyes than her own. Her hair was twisted in a complex braid that hung down her back. She had spiked pauldrons and a blue tunic, a spiked skirt and thick fur boots.

"Your Dad was looking for you," the blonde told the boy. Then, she noticed the girl. With a curious but slightly bitter look casted on her face, she gestured to her. "Who's this?"

"Oh," Hiccup cleared his throat. "Astrid, this is Tristen. Tristen, this is Astrid."

Tristen removed her hand fully from the pommel and outstretched her hand, although slightly wary of this girl.

"The girlfrien' yeh mentioned, Hic?" Tristen inquired as she shook Astrid's hand. They both broke the handshake, hands bluntly returning to their sides. The two girls were staring each other as if they were unsure dragons.

"Yes, I am Hiccup's girlfriend." Astrid boasted with arms crossed. Tristen nodded, accepting it completely and without any hesitation. Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "Anyway, your Dad was asking for you. Something about an important visitor coming to Berk."

Hiccup sighed and nodded. He walked over to Toothless and mounted, his prosthetic slipping into the foothold. He looked at Astrid and gave a lopsided, charming grin.

"Milady." He bid. Tristen ignored the gross affection and watched the artificial tailfin of the dragon and watched it twitch, gracefully as they took flight. Tristen was quite in awe at the odd contraption.

"They work in tandem." Tristen commented to the blonde, obviously astounded. There was a half-hearted hum in agreement from the Viking before she mounted back on her dragon. Tristen watched the blonde take to the skies herself, flying in a different direction.

She shook her head.

"Ag Críost." She muttered under her breath. Her eyes averted to the sword she still held in her hand. Both hands clutching the scabbard once again, staring at the simple tool in her hand. "Drag'ns an' Vikin's."

To be continued.

**Please, click that button. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. This is going to be the last A/N of this story because I'm just going to post the whole thing before I forget about it when I go to college. So, here's the rest of the story and thanks for taking the time to read this story. Also, I would appreciate some feedback. Where can I improve? Where should I continue with this? Should I make a one-shot series featuring Tristen? Stuff like that but still, thanks for following this story. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing. **

**~Soldier78~**

How to Run

Chapter 3

It was quite obvious to Tristen that she was stuck here on this little island full of flying, fire-breathing reptiles and axe-flinging, tasteless Vikings. A couple of times Tristen had thought to steal one of the longships, steer it southwards herself. She had done it before but then, she thought about the unruly ocean that nearly killed her and she thought better for it. Hey, she was desperate to get home but she wasn't desperate enough to kill herself over it.

So, she was stuck and she was not too happy about it. She entered her second week on this tasteless island and was bored out of her wits, still. Until, one day she found Gothi prepared to run some errands and Tristen immediately had an idea.

"Oi, Gothi." She said, standing up from the bed. The old woman looked at Tristen. "Need 'elp?"

Her Norse was improving slightly, Tristen had eaten in the Great Hall three times and some visitors had come to Gothi for herbs, so Tristen was still exposed to the language. Yet, it could still use some work. Gothi took Tristen up on her offer and Tristen was given two tasks. One stop was to the square to get a basket of cod and the other stop was to take one of the Terrors to the Forge…which Tristen discovered was paired up with a Dragon dentistry business. It was run by the same Blacksmith too.

She approached the front counter and waited patiently with a groaning Terror in her arms. Her eyes were focused on the interior, so many weapons around that needed to be done. On the furthest wall, she saw a rack of different tools, they looked like appendages. She chuckled, there was even one that posed as a hairbrush and all this time, she thought Vikings were allergic to hygiene.

"Aye, Tristen." Her eyes averted to the bulky, blonde man with a stone tooth and large jaw. He waved his hand which was a pair of tongs. "Yeh 'ave an order?"

"Eh, aye." Tristen said, slowly. Her arms were full of the Terrible Terror that was moaning in pain because of something. She showed him the hurt beast. "This thin'…is..uh…'urt?"

"Lemme take a look at 'im."

He had even welcomed her inside. She walked inside and placed the terror on a clear workbench. Gobber had gotten to work immediately, applying the proper attachable as well. Tristen found a small smile grace her face in amusement as he tended to the poor beast. Meanwhile, her eyes fell upon the array of weaponry once again.

Her hand instantly picked up a single-bladed axe. She ran her finger along the edge, it was dull. She inspected the metal and found traces of old blood stains dotting along that edge. In her mind, she saw an image of the blade overhead and the splatter of blood. She blinked and quickly threw the weapon back on the table with a resounding clatter.

"Aye, don' break an'thin'!" Gobber had shouted from his workspace. Tristen cleared her throat, her hand wiping her face on instinct. She stared at her bloodless hand and clenched it tightly. She shook her head, turned towards Gobber and approached his table.

"Yeh okay, lass?" Gobber said as he brushed the fangs of the Terror. He glanced at her briefly as he scrubbed, then looked back at his work. "Yeh look like yeh've seen a ghost."

Tristen licked her lips and bobbed her head quickly.

"A-aye." She stammered. "m'fine."

Gobber gave an offhanded hum and checked the mouth of the Terrible Terror.

"Well, looks like he's all healthy now." Gobber said, removing his device entirely and starting to change it back to his tong appendage. Tristen fished in her side pouch for the hacksilver Gothi had given her to pay the old man. The blacksmith shook his head and declined the payment.

"No, lass."

"But-"

"No buts." Gobber refuted. "Jus' don' go spreadin' it around tha' I gave yeh a freebie."

She nodded and the Terror chortled. He flapped his wings and landed on her shoulder. She swayed violently from the added weight but adjusted to it. Gobber chuckled.

"Tha' one seems to like yeh." He commented. Tristen glanced at the Terror who licked his nostrils with his rubbery tongue. She grimaced.

"Aye." She agreed.

000000

Meanwhile, as the girl left the Forge, two teens were standing nearby. They watched the girl leave with the Terror clung to her shoulder.

"Do we have any idea where she is from?" Astrid had asked Hiccup who was gazing at the girl while absently scratching Toothless's head. Hiccup shrugged.

"No…and I have a feeling she won't tell us." Hiccup said, a bit saddened by that statement. "Although, when I fixed her sword-"

"Fixed her sword?" Astrid asked with a raised brow and a voice of suspicion. Hiccup obviously gave another shrug.

"Yeah, she had this sword covered with dried blood and dirt. It was also partially imbalanced and dull." Hiccup listed the imperfections. He shrugged again and the duo started walking towards their own houses. "Then there was this inscription on one side of the cross guard. It wasn't Norse at all."

"That explains her broken Norse." Astrid observed. She thought for a moment, her face contorted into a focused expression. "She could be dangerous."

"What? How?" Hiccup challenged his girlfriend's theory. Astrid looked at him with that 'are-you-serious?' look. He still wasn't catching on.

"She has a sword, which was covered in blood and dirt. She had some injuries when you found her and she's from Gods-knows-where and we have no idea if they're hostile or friendly." Astrid reasoned. Hiccup shook his head.

"She's, what…almost the same age as us?" Hiccup tested by gesturing with his arms and shoulders. Astrid refused to grin at his absent flailing. "What is so dangerous about her?"

"I'm just saying Hiccup," Astrid refuted in her usual way of defense, crossed arms and one hip cocked to the right, her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. "We have no idea who she is."

00000

Tristen sat on edge of the ledge, legs dangling as she stared out into the vast ocean as her hand fumbled with the pendant hanging off of her neck. Her sword was set down to her right, even if she knew she was safe from harm, habits were truly hard to break in a short time.

Several things cluttered her mind and beaten her heart. Her hand had fallen to the place between her thigh and knee, rubbing the sore wound when it started to moan in pain. She figured she'd change the bandage tonight, give it a good wash and sleep on her back again.

Her eyes were trained on the ocean. It was a big gap between here and home. Out here, she was separated from all things familiar with only a sword, a necklace and an array of wounds to remind her of who she truly was. Her head tilted skyward, her hand stilled on her pendant. Her mouth muttered words under her breath, voicing a plea of question to the firmament above.

The hand that was braced against the wood suddenly shifted, her arm being lifted from some outside force. Her head tilted downwards to see the same Terror that bit her on her second morning here and she had brought to Gobber for some dental work, wrap around her body. His scaly, big head rested on her lap, her arm moved to be next to his skinny body. His large eyes closed and he nuzzled up to the girl.

And at that moment, Tristen felt the first genuine smile, albeit small, grace her weary face and her hand went to scratch the head of the slumbering dragon. Her eyes back out onto the ocean, distant from the bustling world around her.

To be continued.

**Please, Click that button. **


	4. Chapter 4

How to Run

Chapter 4

It was a bright, crispy spring morning when Tristen found herself back out on the front porch, fixing an old, rusted hatchet she'd use later to chop up some wood that she would fetch at the sawmill. She stared at the pieces, first she fiddled with the small wood rod that belonged to a broken broom. Gothi was one of those recycling types and Tristen very much respected it. She then picked up the iron, single blade axe head and looked through the hole that would be insert for the new shaft. Broken splinters of wood still stuck in there like a wad of rags.

Huffing, she picked up a spare dagger she found and began to push the rotten wood out, expertly shoving each piece out to make room for the new shaft. Once she got that chore done, she picked up the rod and placed it against the opening of the hole for measurement. She carefully used her hawk-like eyes to judge and hummed in confident affirmation.

It was when that Hiccup boy approached the front door of the hut that Tristen was hammering the shft into the axe head's insert. He had a satchel hanging off of his shoulders and a bright, toothy, lopsided grin as he regarded the girl.

"Morning, Tristen!" He waved, cheerily. Tristen paused in her work to wave her hand with the knife at him to return his greeting. Out on the mountain, where Gothi's hut was built from, that Night Fury had remained, sitting on his hind legs like some hunting dog and gave his own toothless grin to greet her. She found herself to give a half-hearted smile and nod before returning to her business. Hiccup was approaching the door when he noticed the girl's progress on the shaft.

"You know, if you take that to the Forge-"

"Aye," she brushed quickly off. "I know yer Forge. Gobber's alrea'y given me a freebie."

"I'll get that repaired-"

"Nil," she stubbornly said. "'preciate d'offer, boy-o. But I got et."

He then shrugged and knocked on the door but his eyes kept returning to Tristen. She hissed after she pricked her finger but then she lifted both the rod and the axe head. With confidence, she slid the hatchet right onto her handle. It was a near perfect fit, only a professional could've done a better job. It would have to do for now.

Though she saw it as a make-do axe, he saw something else and watched her walk down the long spiral of the mountain's peak. He nearly offered her a ride to the sawmill but she kept to herself when she passed.

0000000000000

"Are yeh sure, Hiccup?" Gobber asked his apprentice. He was currently inspecting a Nightmare's jaw when Hiccup came to him with the idea.

"Yeah," He answered, confidently. He started to use his hands to explain his reasoning. "I mean, I saw her repair an axe herself. It looked like it would hold…for a little bit but that's just because of the materials. I think she would be perfect here, helping us with the workload."

"It takes skill t'work in the Forge, Hiccup." Gobber continued to argue.

"Yet, she repaired an axe," Hiccup repeated. He thought for a moment. "I'll help her out. Teach her how to sharpen weapons using the wheel and how to repair broken weapons. I'll handle the weapon making. Please Gobber, I know how much you complain about the lack of a second hand while I'm running the Academy. This is your, _our,_ answer."

"To 'ire a lass we know nothin' 'bout, handlin' our weapons an' havin' access t'em?" Gobber said with a raised brow as he confronted his apprentice.

"And you think she's dangerous too." Hiccup concluded with his sarcasm.

"Why wouldn' I be? We know nothin' 'bout 'er, lad." The older man replied. "Jus' a few days ago, she nearly broke somethin' in me place swingin' an axe 'round."

"…and I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that." Hiccup assured. Gobber still looked at him hard though, unrelenting in his argument. Hiccup sighed. "Please Gobber, at least give her a chance."

The blonde, bulky man looked at his apprentice, contemplating the earnest request. Though he was a Viking, he had a soft spot for those trying to get back on their feet. He thought about the girl and the other day when she nearly dropped that axe on her foot. If she was steady with a sword, she would be steady with an axe too. There was something wrong with her that wasn't physical. Perhaps, this would give her some sort of peace with whatever turns in her and that sort of made him feel good inside.

"Right," he said. "I'll give 'er one chance but if she blows et, 'm kickin' 'er out an' tellin' Stoick."

Hiccup nodded his head eagerly and quickly left to tell the good news to Tristen. He found her at the sawmill, two chopped logs underneath one arm and a third resting on her shoulder. He told her the offer and she looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"C'mon Tristen, we really need an extra hand in the Forge. We could really use your help." He convinced her. The girl thought about it for a moment, biting her lip that was already busted from something previous. She looked, no, scrutinized the boy atop of the dragon. It was hard to decipher the emotion in her ocean eyes, they appeared stormy but she pursed her lips for a moment. "I promise you some sort of pay. It is a job after all."

Tristen finally nodded her head, surrendering herself to the offer and Hiccup grinned.

"Great, you'll start tomorrow then?" he suggested. Tristen nodded again and flexed her left arm briefly before pressing forward. He looked at her. "Can we help you with those?"

She stubbornly showed her refusal of his offer by striding passed with her eyes focused onwards. He watched her back, he saw the sword swish back and forth against her pant leg. She still had a minor limp but she kept herself walking like a Viking carrying planks of wood to build a strong house. He found himself to ruefully and bitterly smile at the girl.

"_We know nothin' 'bout her, lad." _

To be continued.

**Please, click that button. **


	5. Chapter 5

How to Run

Chapter 5

Astrid approached the Forge, knowing that her boyfriend would be there. Indeed he was, he was working on a new strange invention but there was a new worker inside the steamy room. It was that girl she had her eye on as she made sure she had her axe close by. They only had one conversation and it wasn't really much of one but there was something that was off about this kid.

"Mornin' milady!" Hiccup had broken her trance with a kiss to her cheek as he rushed past to pick up something on another workbench.

"Morning, Hiccup."

The girl in the back completely ignored them both. She was so reserved, Astrid noted. She had a cool face, obviously focused on something else while she diligently worked at the wheel.

Hiccup was rambling on about his latest masterpiece which involved a ton of leather. Though she loved it when he was in his own little innovative world, she preferred to invite him for an evening flight after dinner which was her purpose for coming here. Yes, the sun was starting to sink beneath the cold waves and it looked like it would be a clear night with plenty of stars. Hiccup agreed as was expected but was soon pulled away by his father when he came to the Forge as well. He made his promise and Astrid would hold him to it.

Soon, Astrid realized she was alone with that girl. This Tristen had acknowledged her in the threshold but didn't say anything. This girl minded her business as she worked on an axe blade. Astrid noticed something physically off about the girl as she tried to place the finished blade onto the bench. She slumped forward, grimacing and cursing under her breath. She finally plopped down on the bench and when she looked up to see Astrid still standing there, she cursed a little louder this time.

"Damn it."

"Are you okay?" Astrid found herself asking. She nearly slapped herself for sounding so concerned for a girl she had suspicion labeled on her forehead. The girl gave a curt nod, a bit surprised too that she had asked.

"Jus' a break." She stated. She stretched out her leg, rubbing the sore spot. She rolled up her pant leg and saw the large blob of scarlet. "Damnú ort."

Astrid watched the girl roll her trousers up, she frozen in horror at the mere sight of a piece og gauze, all soaked in blood, right at the side of her leg, just above her knee. The girl started to unwrap the messy thing, blood staining her hand. Obviously, this was her own handiwork and not Gothi's.

Astrid rushed passed, something strange possessed her to sneak into Hiccup's stash of medical supplies. She grabbed gauze and herbal ointment and walked over to the girl who was staring right at up at her.

"Let me." Astrid offered. The girl almost snatched the bandage but Astrid moved her hand too quickly. The Viking decided to press in a softer expression. "Please."

The girl surprisingly gave in with a single, wordless nod. The blonde knelt down and slowly touched the swollen skin. Hesitantly, she went to the end of the bandage and started removing it entirely. There was a wince voiced by Tristen. Astrid nearly puked at the nasty smell wafted but even more at the nastier appearance of puckered skin and muscle. Upon closer examination, it wasn't just a gash, it was a partial hole that tore through muscle, something was once lodged there.

"If yeh can'…stand et…lemme d'et." The girl interjected brazenly. Astrid, of course, refused. She started dampening a small rag with the herbal remedy. "Wha' are yeh-"

"Shut up and sit still." Astrid ordered, bluntly as she brought the rag closer to the wound. "It's infected."

"Then do somethin'." The girl argued. Astrid pressed the cloth to the hole and the girl hissed loudly.

"It's going to sting."

"I figured tha'…ow, Críost!"

Astrid raised a brow at the unusual word that slipped from the girl's mouth. Yet, she had her mind focused on getting that wound cleaned fast. Things settled down and the girl found stillness.

"What happened?" Astrid asked without thinking twice. The girl bit her lip, Astrid couldn't understand the reason why. She tried to read the girl's face. All she saw was pain and a bit of rueful nostalgia.

"_Shit, me leg!"_

"_Tristen, git yerself outta 'ere! Warn yer Da-oof!"_

_Thump, thump, thump, bray!_

"…_It's an ambush!"_

"Huntin' accident." The girl informed, forcing herself to return to the present. "Idiot shot me in d'knee, thinkin' I was stag."

"It looks pretty fresh." Astrid warranted, her original suspicion seeping into her first actual conversation with this girl. Tristen grunted.

"I took an arrow in d'knee. Not a bruise." The girl sniped. She jumped when the rag stung again. "Damn it!"

Astrid inspected the wound. She checked her work twice and set down the cloth and bowl. She had a million questions to ask this girl, this enigmatic soul. She knew her name and she knew she was handy with repairing and wielding weapons and now a story, whether it was truth, only time could tell.

"So you work here now?" Astrid questioned as she wrapped the gash in several layers of gauze. She glanced up at the teen who was not much older or younger than her.

"Aye."

"Hiccup talked Gobber into it, didn't he?"

Tristen grunted in affirmation. Astrid was finishing up the final wrap when Tristen spoke up on her own terms.

"'e talks 'bout yeh. One day an' 'e's hopin' yeh'd like some contraption." She mentioned. Astrid felt her cheeks slightly reddened.

"Well, that's Hiccup. It's why Gobber needs an extra hand because Hiccup has this habit of inventing rather than completing orders." Astrid said as she stood up.

"Bet 'e's a tough lad t'keep in line, eh?"

Astrid gave a short laugh.

"You have no idea."

Tristen and her both gazed at each other for a moment and then they both broke out in fits of laughter. In that moment, Astrid realized that this girl had a sense of humor despite being a mysterious grump.

From outside the Forge, Hiccup returned to escort his girlfriend to the Great Hall for dinner. He stopped dead when he saw the two girls interacting casually with each other. Hiccup remembered Astrid's stern warning the other night about the girl so this was truly a sight to behold to see the two girls laughing with each other. It was like, in that moment, that their personalities matched and they were best of friends just like he and Toothless.

Astrid noticed her boyfriend's arrival and excused herself from Tristen. The conversation had ended on a good note and there were smiles on each of their faces.

"Oi, 'Strid!" Tristen called just as Astrid laced her fingers with Hiccup's. She looked at the girl in curiosity. "Thanks…fer tendin' me leg."

Astrid thought for a moment, glanced at the Great Hall then back at the girl.

"You've got a plan for dinner?"

Tristen looked at her with widened eyes and gave a half-baked shrug.

"Come with us." Astrid invited. Tristen took one glance at the burning coals, Hiccup unusually silent and Astrid waiting for the girl's response. In an instant, Tristen shrugged off the apron, draped in on the hook and collected her sword from the bench.

She sidled up to Astrid as she fixed the scabbard to her sash-belt. The two girls suddenly talking about swords and axes of all things. Hiccup smiled goofily, these two were had begun a forging connection.

To be continued.

**Please, click that button. **


End file.
